Children of The Disaster
by Airka Yumeko
Summary: "The Disaster" effected many residents of Japan. As small children, Tasuku and Gao have to cope with it's consequences. It's difficult to go on when you feel you've lost everything.


Rain poured down heavily in the late evening, if one listened carefully though, a soft whimpering could be heard. The source was a small boy. His grimy blue hair sagged from wetness. Not that he really noticed through his muffled cries. "The disaster," which he had heard the people call the event, had taken everything from him and ruined his life. His parents were gone, his grandparents, everyone... the only one keeping him functioning would be Jackknife Dragon, whom he had found while wandering in the few days after The Disaster. However, now that he had been found by the Buddy Police and had time to process the situation, the overbearing sadness of being entirely alone hit him like a ton of bricks and he couldn't cope fast enough. He snuck out of the shelter the Buddy Police provided to all of those who had been found and lost their homes in the Disaster. Without giving it much thought he had run off into the rain, letting the droplets disguise his face as he cried his heart out. He soon found an alleyway where he sat down and curled into a ball, completely soaked at this point. Tasuku had never felt more pain in his life.

He didn't want to be alone.

A few blocks away, a boy with red-streaked black hair wandered around aimlessly, his eyes mirroring that of a dead man. A few glanced at him wondering what such a young boy was doing out by himself at this time of night, but they let him be. "The Disaster," what a horribly uncreative and underdone name, Gao thought. An entire city had been destroyed, and many surrounding cities lost power for a few days. This was one of those cities. During that time frame Gao's brother had lost his life support right after he had a terrible attack, within a few day's Yota had passed on. It wasn't fair, if they had power, then Yota would have lived. In his own grief he had run out on the rest of his tear-streaked family when he heard the news. In one corner of Gao's heart he hoped his family would understand his action, the rest of his heart was designated to unbearable sadness. His brother, his stories, the mighty sun fighter, in a way, Gao hoped his painful memories would wash away with the rain.

He couldn't live without his sun.

The heavy rain was slowly lightening up. Gao passed and alleyway and came to a stop when he heard soft crying. Hidden within the shadows of the alley, Gao spotted a boy slightly older than himself, with his blue hair covering his face. The rain had now completely stopped now and sun began to pierce through the clouds. Rays of sun began to fall on Tasuku, displaying more of his face. Staring at the sunbathed boy in the alleyway, the frozen parts of Gao's heart began to melt away. The mighty sun fighter, it's what people strive to be, his brother would want him to be strong. Since the mighty sun fighter would do something for the boy, so will Gao. Knowing his own face was still tear-streaked he wiped his face the best he could before slowly walking towards the boy.

Tasuku heard footsteps before he saw a person. With a sense of panic washing over him he whipped his head up. It was a boy, most likely younger than him. He stared at him a second noticing the boy's puffy eyes he moved to wipe is own.

"Y-yes?" Tasuku asked weakly, his voice not yet recovered from underuse. At first the boy didn't say anything, just got closer to his face, staring at him. In an attempt to break eye-contact Tasuku looked up, only to be momentarily blinded by the sun. When had it stopped raining? When he looked back down the boy had sat down next to him.

"I bet it's not very fun to sit alone," Gao said. "How about I sit with you?"

Tasuku's eyes widened in surprise, this boy, how could he…

Gao looked up at the blue-haired boy, he seemed surprised. Suddenly more sun spilled into the alley and the boy seemed to shimmer within the light, his own eyes widened, his sun…maybe it really wasn't gone.

"You know," Gao started again, "You, you remind me of the sun."

Tasuku blinked a couple times, thinking of what to say to that. "Um, thanks, but why are you here?"

"Because you look like you want me to be here."

"Aren't your parents worried?"

"My parents can wait."

Tasuku once again fell silent, he could feel his eyes stinging, but he forced the tears back, he had promised not to rely on anyone anymore. "I'm sorry for troubling you then, but I'm fine."

Gao's face scrunched up a bit. "Lying will make you hurt on the inside, the mighty sun fighter can see through you, so to make up for it, don't say sorry, say thank you, and I'll stay."

This time Tasuku couldn't hold back a couple tears. "You're right. Th-Thank you. Please stay, I don't want to be alone."

Gao had a smile spread across his face and stood up to go pat the boy's hair. It was really soft. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"The night may bring about pure darkness, but you have to keep fighting, because morning will come and the beautiful sunrise will bring light to our dark world once more." Gao quoted.

"So stay strong mister. I will help you too; can I be your friend?"

Tasuku just gaped at him. "…I…I, yes, will you be my friend as well?"

"Of course silly." Gao stated, grinning. They spent some time chatting and Tasuku slowly forgot about his sadness, beginning to laugh when Gao made a joke and making some jokes himself. Gao was now feeling better as well, messing with Tasuku and getting tossed in the air in a playful game. Just then, in the distance Gao heard his name being called. His parents were probably looking for him.

Gao abruptly stood up. "I've got to go." He began to run off, but stopped for a second to turn around. "I'll see you around Onii-san!" Gao called before he took off again.

"Wait!" Tasuku called, but he was already out of earshot. They didn't even tell each other their names. Tasuku sighed.

"I'm sure I'll see him again someday." Tasuku murmured to himself as he began to walk back towards the Buddy Police Shelter. "I'll have to tell Jack about him."

-_Several years later_-

"Sorry to just drop in on you." Tasuku said while coming to a smooth landing. "But actually I'm here on official business; do you know who I am?"

"Tasuku Ryuenji…" Noboru mumbled behind Gao.

Gao and Tasuku locked eyes, the kids at Ibo Academy began shouting and mumble in awe at Tasuku and his dragon.

"I came here to give Gao this core deck case." Tasuku said. "This belongs to you now, it can be used to transform into a core gadget and luminize your deck."

Gao started at Tasuku thoughtfully, he seemed so familiar. "Gee, thanks." Gao responded, still caught up in trying to remember where he met Tasuku before.

Tasuku also looked at Gao, he felt familiar in a way, but he had other work to do so he would leave it for later, he could find him if he really needed to. "Well, bye." Tasuku called.

"Wait!" Gao called in desperation. "What if I challenged you to help me train?"

"You want to challenge me, from the Buddy Police?" Tasuku responded.

"Yeah, you know, if you're up to it." Gao tacked on. That weird girl in the saucer flew by asking Gao to take back his challenge after Drum agreed to buddy with him, which would be crazy of course.

"I don't know why, but I _have_ to do this." Gao said.

Gao and Tasuku looked at each other again. _He reminds me of someone… someone important_. Gao and Tasuku thought at the same time, _Maybe I'll remember someday… because I feel like our fates are intertwined._

_-Fin-_

**A.N: Hey-o, call me Airka. I felt that there wasn't enough fanfiction for Gao and Tasuku's relationship, or even Buddyfight in general, so I wrote a this showing them meeting as kids. Just slightly after "The Disaster," as they call it in the show. Anyway, I don't own Buddyfight. Hope to see a couple more fics focusing on the interactions between Tasuku and Gao though. Hope you enjoyed.**

_Posted: 5.24.2014_


End file.
